Competition
by WitChan
Summary: Ursula competes with Cynthia to see which one of them can bed Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

Chapter 1

In Sinnoh, a girl named Ursula was walking alongside the road of the region. Then, she stopped, seeing something beautiful. It was none other than Dawn, who was standing far away from Ursula. Ursula remembered Dawn a few years ago. She also remembered how sexy Dawn was. "Hey, are you looking at Dawn?" Ursula was distracted by a voice. She turned around and saw Cynthia standing not too far away from the younger girl. She went near Cynthia. "Yeah, so what? I can look at anybody, including your face. And by the way, I thought asking Dawn out for a date once I saw her beautiful face. It'll be like good times since we last hang out together."

"Hey, I was going to ask her out myself." Cynthia said. "Why haven't you done it already, then?" Ursula asked. "I'm... kinda shy for asking people out for a date. I tried to ask Dawn out for a date yesterday but couldn't." "Eh, you're too much of a pussy anyway. I'll ask her out myself." "Wait a minute." Cynthia stopped Ursula from walking. "Let's say we have a little competition. The first one that tries to bed Dawn wins." Cynthia suggested. "Oh, so now you want to ask her out, huh? You got yourself a deal, Cynthia." Ursula suddenly shook hands with Cynthia. "Now, will you excuse me? I'm going over to Dawn to ask her out for a date."

Ursula went over to Dawn with Cynthia watching her. "Hi, Dawn." Ursula's voice distracted Dawn. Dawn was happy to see Ursula. "Hi there, Ursula. It's been quite long since we met each other." Dawn said. "Yeah, it sure was. Say, how about we go on a date tonight, like going to the movies?" Ursula asked. "Oh, I'd love to go to the movies with you, Ursula. Let's say we meet each other at Hearthome's movie theatre around 7:00 p.m." "Sounds like a perfect time, Dawn. I'll see you in Hearthome in a few hours." "Ok, Ursula." Dawn walked away from Ursula. Ursula lookd at Cynthia with a smirk.

"I'm going to be a lucky bitch tonight, Cynthia. After we go to the movies, we'll have our way with each other all night." "Oh, please. This is only the beginning. She probably don't want to do it early. Besides, she probably won't have sex with you even if you ask her out a lot of times. She probably have sex with me, after our second attempt to date each other and you know what that means?" "What, Cynthia?" "It means that I'm a winner and you're a loser." "Oh, please. You haven't even asked her out yet. You'll have to wait for your turn tomorrow. I'm a patient woman, anyway, so yeah. Good luck on your date, Ursula." Cynthia walked away after she taunted Ursula. Ursula, on the other hand, throws a offensive gesture at Cynthia. She then walked away. "I'll show that bitch. I will."

A few hours later...

Dawn was already at the movie theatre, waiting for Ursula to come. Finally, Ursula did. Dawn was happy to see her friend. "I knew you would come, Ursula." "I never break a promise, Dawn. But anyway, what do you want to see? I've heard that they released a lot of great movies." "Well, we can see "Vengeance". I've seen the commercial early this morning and to tell you the truth, it looked like a lot of people want to see it." Dawn suggested. "Oh, that movie. I've seen the commercial too and it was epic. Let's hurry and purchase our tickets to see it. It starts at 7:10." "Ok, Ursula."

With 7:01 on the clock, the girls got in line to purchase their tickets. Luckily for them, the line wasn't long. Finally, they were able to purchase their tickets, after waiting for other civilians to purchase their own tickets. After purchasing their tickets, the girls quickly purchased a lot of junk food and then headed inside the number three theatre, which had the movie "Vengeance" in it. The two walked all the way up to sit at the top row of the seats. Then, the two had to suffer by watching painful commercials that usually display in a regular daily basis on television.

Once that was finally done, the two, including the ones that walked inside the theatre, watched a few previews of incoming movies in the near future. The movie was finally getting started, after the display of the previews. "It's about time." Dawn said with relief. "I can't say I blame you for getting bored with the previews and all." Ursula agreed. The movie began to show its opening credits, after the small talk between Dawn and Ursula.

The movie kept playing as Dawn and Ursula continues to watch. Right now, a scary scene was shown with the bad guy slaying the innocence. The people screamed, including Dawn and Ursula. This led to an accidental touch on each other's hands, causing them to blush. They quickly let go. "Sorry about that, Ursula." "It's ok, Dawn." Now, there was a new scene in the film, after the brutal scene.

An hour and five minutes later...

Dawn and Ursula finally got out of the building, after seeing a kick-ass film. "That movie was fun and scary to watch, huh Dawn?" "I strongly agree, Ursula. The ending was too good for the movie to become popular." "Yeah, that swordfight scene was helluva awesome. I like the part where the good guy sliced the bad guy in a repeated fashion." "That part was epic too and so was every scene in the film. Well... one scene was kinda boring, you know, the funeral scene." "Yeah, the one who wrote the script didn't need to add that one anyway. But other than that, let's say we go to your house and have... a little fun."

"I'd love to, but I'm not in the mood. We can do it some other time, ok?" "Ok, Dawn. I understand." "I'll see you later, Ursula." Dawn gave Ursula a hug. After that, the blue-haired girl left. Suddenly, there was a laugh. It was Cynthia, who came closer to Ursula. "Oh, I knew you couldn't do it, Ursula. I just knew it. "So what? We'll probably do it after we date each other for the second time." "Yeah, right. She'll probably say something inside her mind, after she rejects you for the second time, like: "Ugh, I can't believe that ugly bitch asked me to have sex with her for the second time and to be honest, I'm only dating her because I felt sorry for the hideous looking bitch. I don't want to have sex with her, no way Jos "." "Eh, whatever. She won't say those things if she rejects me again. Besides, we've been good friends since we met each other two years ago, so yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Cynthia." Ursula walked away with Cynthia giving the younger girl the finger from behind.

The next day...

Ursula was taking a walk like she usually does. Just then, she saw Cynthia staring at Dawn far away. Yesterday, Cynthia admitted to Ursula that she was too shy to asking anyone out for a date. Ursula went over to Cynthia. "What's the matter, Cynthia? Cat got your tongue?" Ursula taunted Cynthia. "Shut up, ok? Just give me a minute." Cynthia just stood there, without even moving. Ursula waited for Cynthia to do her thing. Finally, Cynthia moved away from Ursula and went over to Dawn. "It's about time." Ursula said.

"...Dawn." Cynthia's voice distracted Dawn, making the blue-haired girl turned around. "Oh, hello, Cynthia. It's been a while since we met." "Yeah, it's been a while, Dawn... If you're not... doing anything... then about we... we..." Cynthia was too nervous and shy to ask Dawn out on a date, like before. "What are you trying to say, Cynthia?" "...I'm trying to... say... that we should... go on a... date..." "Hmm... I don't have plans for tonight, so yeah, we'll go on a date." "Oh, thank you, Dawn. Let's say we meet each other in Hearthome's Park around 6:45." "Ok, Cynthia. I'll meet you there."

Dawn walked away from Cynthia. Then suddenly, there was laughter from Ursula. Cynthia turned around and glared at her. "6:45? Really? Oh, god, this is so freaking funny! Who exactly sets up a date for six freaking forty five? Oh, yeah, that's right. It's you!" "Laugh all you want, Ursula, but you'll see me being the lucky bitch tonight. I might have a higher chance of getting some of Dawn's pussy but if not, then I'll have another higher chance to get some after our second date." "Oh, we'll see about that. I'll watch you two around the park and see how things go." Ursula walked away from Cynthia.

Several hours later...

Cynthia made it to the park on time; at 6:45 p.m. Ursula was already there, hiding at the bushes to see how things go. Cynthia came over to Dawn with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you, Cynthia." "Me too, Dawn. Let's get we walk around the park and talk a lot more, shall we?" "Sounds great, Cynthia." The girls started walking together. Cynthia then looked at Dawn. "So, how were things in Hoenn? Was it good?" "Yeah, it was great, Cynthia. I never except to have so much fun in the region. Hell, the Gym Leaders were fun to battle, especially these two twins I battled. They were definitely the hardest ones to beat."

"Ah, I see. Did you face the Elite Four?" "Yeah, I did, but it wasn't as fun as battling the Gym Leaders, especially the part where I battled two old people in the Elite Four. Boring. But other than that, how are things going with your life, Cynthia?" "Oh, it's been splendid. Before we met each other again, I've traveled across the world to face a lot of great challenges. Those were the days. Right now, I'm on a break for doing those things. I thought about doing it again in the future." "I see. Good luck doing it again whenever you feel like roaming around the universe because it sounds like fun."

"Indeed, it is fun, and you want to know what else is fun?" "Who?" "You." "Really?" "Yes, really." When the first time we met, I always thought about how fun you were. Oh, so charismatic and energetic." "Wow, thanks for the compliment, Cynthia. It's nice to see someone else say nice things about me other than my mom and my friends." "Hey, I'm just being supportive and friendly to everyone, especially you." "Oh, Cynthia. You just made me the happiest girl in the world." Dawn began to drop a tear outside her eye.

Cynthia wiped the tear off Dawn's face with her finger. "It's nice to see people like you being happy, Dawn." "Oh, Cynthia..." Dawn quickly embraced Cynthia with a hug. Cynthia hugged back. They then let go after hugging for several seconds. "You just made my night, Cynthia. Thanks for that." "No problem, Dawn. And by the way, are you planning to do other things tonight? Because if you don't, then maybe we can... talk some more..." "Hmmm... we can do it some other time, Cynthia. I know you're a strong, independent woman and all, but I'm no mood for having a long conversation all night, just not right now. See ya later, Cynthia." "See ya, Dawn."

Dawn left out of the park, leaving Cynthia behind. Ursula came out of the bushes with a sudden haughty laugh. She was following them the entire time. "You got to try harder than that, Cynthia, seriously." "Oh, I'll bed Dawn whether I tried it for the 100th time, without seeing you as the winner. You'll see." "You'll have to wait for the next two days because tomorrow, it's going to be my turn. "See you tomorrow, bitch." Ursula walked away from an angry Cynthia.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day...

Ursula was heading to the ice cream stand in Veilstone City. She usually go the city to buy ice cream because the place had a lot of great flavors. Once she got there, she saw Dawn eating a delicious looking ice cream. Ursula went near the blue-haired girl. "Hi, Dawn." Dawn stopped eating her ice cream after hearing Ursula's voice. "Oh, hi there, Ursula." Dawn said with a smile. "Say, what flavor are you eating?" "It is strawberry mixed with mint." Dawn replied. "It sounds delicious. I haven't tried the combination yet but I will. Before I do that, here's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it that you want to ask me, Ursula?" "Can we have another date?" "Sure, why not?" I'd love to go on another date." "Yesterday, I'd a date with this woman named Cynthia and to be honest, it was great. We walked around Hearthome's Park and talked. But other than that, where do you want to go this time?" "Let s say we go to the lake of valor?" "Sounds like a great suggestion, Ursula. I'll see you there at 6:00." "Ok, Dawn." Dawn walked away while Ursula was getting ready to purchase her ice cream. She asked for the same flavor Dawn had. Finally, she got it, after waiting for twenty seconds. She began to eat it.

"So, it looks like you two are dating again. Damn..." Cynthia's voice distracted Ursula from eating her ice cream. "Yeah, and this time, she's going to let me bed her." Ursula said as she resumes eating her ice cream. "Eh, she won't let you, even if you try harder." Oh, we'll see about that, Cynthia. Just watch me." Ursula suddenly walked away from Cynthia. "She'll probably reject you if she can smell your foul pussy nearby..." "What was that, Cynthia?" Ursula turned back around to face Cynthia. "Oh, nothing." "Hmm... ok, then." Ursula continues to walk away from the large blonde.

A few hours later...

Ursula was waiting for Dawn's arrival at Valor Lake. Dawn finally made it on time as she was walking near Ursula with a bright smile. "I'm glad to see you making it on time, Dawn." "Oh, I'll never lie to a great friend like you, Ursula. Let's sit down and talk." "Ok, Dawn." Dawn and Ursula walked a bit further and then sat at the edge of the lake. Cynthia, who was hiding in the bushes the entire time, came a bit closer without getting out of there. Back to Dawn and Ursula, the girls looked at each other with brighter smiles.

"Isn't this lake beautiful, Dawn?" Ursula asked as she looked at the beautiful like. She then looked back at Dawn. "It sure is, Ursula." Dawn also looked at the lake, before looking at Ursula. "It was a nice suggestion for us to date here in this beautiful area, Ursula." "Yeah, it was, and to tell you the truth, I always hang around here since last year. I even swam in it." "I see. Did you have trouble with the Pok mon inside the water?" "No, not really. Not one of them was any trouble at all. Even Gyarados wasn't trouble at all, despite its atrocious nature."

"It sounds like God was on your side. He probably gave you a lot of chance to swim with the Pok mon, even if they have dangerous natures." "He probably did, which was awesome. Other than me, have you even swum in the Valor Lake before?" Well, I thought about swimming in it when I first saw it but I quickly changed my mind. Maybe I should swim it in the near future." "You should try it out. It's fun to be honest." "Oh, I will, Ursula. Well, thanks for the input to have us here and all. I would've suggested a better place to date but this one takes the cake."

"Yeah, people always praise me for making good suggestions. And by the way, you don't mind if I... come home with you so we can do other stuff besides... talking?" "We could but I promise my mom that I'll help her bake a delicious cake. She needs it for a surprise to her boss at her job." "Well, I wish you and your mom the best of luck. I'll stay here and look at the beautiful lake, like always." "Ok, then. I'll see you later. And again, thanks for bringing us here." Dawn kissed Ursula on the cheek and then walked away. Ursula was blushing heavily and was excited that Dawn kissed her.

"You call that excitement, Ursula? A kiss on the lips would make someone more excited." Cynthia said as she was coming out of the bushes. "You're probably right, Cynthia, but hey, at least Dawn kissed me on the cheek, which means we're going to get it on in the near future." "It doesn't count, Ursula, even if she kissed you on the lips. You gotta go deeper. But even if you got deeper by dating Dawn back to back, she won't have sex with you." "Eh, you're just saying that to scare me, Cynthia. Nice try." "...I'm just saying..." "Yeah, right, I know you're trying to make me give up but guess what? It's not working! Good luck on your date tomorrow, Cynthia." "Oh, I'm going to have a lot of luck, alright." Cynthia storms out of area with Ursula giving the older girl the finger again.

The next day...

Cynthia was walking and eating a snack in Sandgem Town at the same time. Suddenly, she saw Dawn coming towards her direction. Cynthia came closer to the blue-haired girl. "Great morning, isn't it?" Cynthia said." "Yeah, it is. The temperature's pretty cool and clouds are nice looking. I always love hanging around here every morning. And by the way, what are you doing here in Sandgem Town?" "Oh, just hanging out and all. Before you leave, here's something I'd like to say to you?" "What is it then, Cynthia?" Mind if we have another date today?"

"I'd love to, Cynthia." "Good. Meet me at the route near Sandgem Town at 7:30, you know, the southern part of the town, not the northern one." "Ok, Cynthia. I'll see you there." Dawn headed north of Sandgem Town. Cynthia looked down and stared at Dawn's perfect ass. "Slick, eh?" Ursula's voice distracted Cynthia. Ursula was following Cynthia the entire time. "It seems that you were trying to set up a date near Twinleaf Town and thinking that you'll have your way with Dawn since she's close at home. It won't work, regardless."

"Eh, you're probably mad because you haven't thought about it yesterday. I'm definitely going to score tonight, bitch." "Yeah, that's right. Keep talking smack like you're going to get any tonight. I'll see how things work out after the date." Ursula walked away before Cynthia raspberries her from behind.

Many hours later...

Dawn made it right on time to meet with Cynthia. Cynthia already came at 7:15 and so was Ursula, even though the girls haven't made eye contact with each other yet. Ursula was hiding in the bushes, to see how things work out. "Dawn, darling, you made it on time." "I did, huh Cynthia? I never break a promise to tell you the truth. Wanna walk around and talk a lot more?" "Sure, why not?"

Cynthia and Dawn began to walk. They were looking at each other again. "So, what did you do today before our date?" Cynthia asked. "I had to go to my mom's job to give her boss a delicious cake we made yesterday. Today is her boss's birthday. He was all excited about the delicious looking cake and all." "I see." Did he share it with you and the rest of his employees?" "He sure did. The cake tasted great. Other than my story, what did you do today?" "I only sat at home and watched T.V. Nothing more."

"That's it? Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides that and the date we're having right now, it was nothing else to do. I thought about going shopping but I was like "forget about it"." "You could've went shopping today, Cynthia, especially if you don't have any food at home." "Yeah, you're probably right, even though I have a bit of food anyway. Besides that, when was the last time you battled?" "About a few days ago, I guess. It was great and all but the results of the battle were all messed up."

"What happened during the battle, Dawn?" "Almost every one of my Pok mon got squashed to death, including Mamoswine. A powerful Hitmonlee had to knock them out with its moves: High Jump Kick, Blaze Kick, Stone Edge, and Sucker Punch." "I see. Which one of your Pok mon was the lifesaver?" "It was Salamence, of course. It was faster than most of the Pok mon it was facing, plus I told it to use moves like Dragon Claw and Outrage to OHKO them." "Your Salamence kinda reminds me of my Garchomp after it evolved from Gabite, before the battle happened." "Was it the sole survivor from a tough Pok mon battle?"

"Yeah, it was, and here's how it happened: A powerful Heracross knocked five of my Pok mon out, using powerful moves such as Megahorn, Close Combat, and Stone Edge. It all started when I accidently told Spiritomb to use Will-O-Wisp to weaken the Heracross attacks. After my Spiritomb was knocked out by a second Megahorn, the Heracross's trainer told me that Heracross's ability, Guts, can become stronger if it suffers a status effect with moves such as Thunder Wave, Will-O-wisp, and Toxic." "Oh, that sounds awfully dangerous, more dangerous than the trainer I've faced a few days ago." "So, what move did you tell your Garchomp to use to knock out Heracross?"

"It used Dragon Claw to knock it out. At least the Heracross weren't faster than Garchomp, thank god. As for the rest of the opponents, Garchomp used Dragon Claw, Outrage, Earthquake, and Stone Edge to take care of them." "Were they faster than Garchomp?" "Nope, but the Tentacruel that Garchomp faced was nearly fast. Had it used Ice Beam first before Garchomp's Earthquake, I would've lost the Pok mon battle." "I don't think the Tentacruel would've knocked Garchomp out since Tentacruel's not an Ice-type Pok mon." "I know, but imagine a freeze status. That's one of the reasons why I said that I would've lost the battle."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I guess our Dragon-type Pok mon and the situations of our battle are kinda alike, huh?" "True. A Fighting-type Pok mon comes in to slaughter five of your Pok mon until the sixth one, a Dragon-type, comes in to save the day." "Well, it was nice walking and talking with you, Cynthia. I should leave right now. Maybe we can be in a double battle someday and dominate." "Ok, Dawn." Dawn left after Cynthia finished her short sentence. Then, Cynthia quickly went near Dawn. She forgot to say something.

"Wait, Dawn." "I forgot to ask you this." "What is it that you want to ask me, Cynthia?" "Do you have plans for tonight?" "Well, I was planning to stay at home all night until my mom told me to go with her later on tonight, to have a family meeting. Something went wrong on my mom's side of the family." "I see. Well, I'll see you later. Good luck in your family meeting." "Thanks for the support, Cynthia." Dawn gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek and then left. She wasn't happy about the kiss, but was disappointed that she nearly had a chance to get it on with Dawn.

"Haha, you're not getting any tonight." Ursula was taunting Cynthia as she came out of the bushes. "Man, I was so freaking close. Ugh... Had it not been for Dawn's relatives with their problems, I would've got some tonight." "Oh, don't worry, Cynthia. You'll probably have your way with Dawn one day... PSYCHE! I was just kidding ya. I'm out of here." Ursula walked away while Cynthia was getting more frustrated.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

In Hearthome City, Ursula was in a crowd, watching a fight slightly far away. Cynthia was in the crowd too but she didn't care about the fight but to hear and see a conversation between Ursula and Dawn, whenever Dawn appears. And speaking of Dawn, the blue-haired girl saw Dawn standing near a crowd. She didn't know what was going on. She went near Ursula and then touched her shoulder, making her turn around. "Oh, hi, Dawn." Ursula said with a sudden smile on her face. "What's going on, Ursula?" "Some guy wanted to settle the score with another guy he met a few years ago and that's how this whole thing is started."

"Oh, I see." Dawn went slightly closer and then suddenly, a punch was thrown by one of the guys to the other, causing Dawn to move her head back slightly while closing her eyes. "Ooh... that's gotta hurt..." "I'll say..." Ursula saw the thrown punch too. "So, Dawn. Do you have plans for tonight?" "Well, I'm planning to meet with my mom's side of her family at 9:00, so yeah. You want me to go on a date with you again, right?" "Yes." "Oh, ok, then. Where do you want to go this time?" "We can go to Hearthome's restaurant. I'll pay our order, regardless of what you're getting." "Oh, that's so kind, Ursula. Meet me there at 6:00. I don't want to stay there long." "Ok, Dawn."

Dawn walked away from Ursula and the crowd after the conversation. Cynthia, who was watching Dawn and Ursula the entire time, came near Ursula. Ursula changes her expression into an angry one when she saw Cynthia. "I didn't expect to see you here, Cynthia." "Eh, you know I always follow you since we re currently having a competition." "Oh, yeah. I barely forgot about the competition. And before you say anything else, I'll have to stay that I'm not upset at Dawn for having plans to meet with her family. If she wants to do it, then I respect her decision."

"Hey, I was going to say something about her plans at late night." "...And you're going to taunt me about the plans. I know what you're going to say to me. "Yeah, and?" "You're going to use your horrendous, taunting voice, like always." Ursula added. "But anyway, I should leave now and rest my ears at home. I'll see you later, Cynthia." "Good luck on your date tonight, Ursula. Maybe sure you don't eat much because you'll turn into a fat ass and Dawn will find you less attractive." Cynthia lays in insult, which causes Ursula to give the blonde the finger without looking back at her.

Several hours later...

Dawn was at the front of the restaurant, waiting for Ursula's arrival. She then saw Ursula coming towards her. Ursula made it on time. "So glad you made it on time, Ursula. Let's feast." "Ok, Dawn." Dawn and Ursula went inside the restaurant. Cynthia, that followed Dawn the entire time, came out of the bushes and then took a peek inside the window. She was seeing the younger girls taking their order.

Inside, Dawn and Ursula was searching for a table to sit in, after taking an order. They found the perfect table to sit it; the one near the far west side of the restaurant. The girls waited patiently for one of the employees to call out their order. Finally, the order was called, after a seven minute stretch. The girls got up and then got their food. They walked back to their table slowly and finally, they did, especially Dawn, who had a lot of food. Earlier today, Ursula promised Dawn that's she'll pay their order. Ursula nearly had $5,000 dollars anyway.

Dawn began to eat after grabbing the fork with her hands, touching the food with it before putting it inside her mouth. She then repeats the same progress in a quick fashion. Ursula was eating her food slowly. "Wow, Dawn. I never knew you would eat like a machine." "This... stuff's... good..." Dawn admitted while talking with her mouth full. "I haven't... eaten anything... earlier... today... including... dinner..." "Ah, I see..." Ursula continues to eat after saying her short sentence.

Dawn kept eating and eating like a pig until she saw two people holding each other's hands. She stopped eating. "What is it, Dawn?" Ursula wondered why Dawn stopped eating. "Turn around and take a look, Ursula." Ursula turned around and then led a gasp. "Is that..." "Yes, it's them and it looks like they're lovers, the way that they're holding each other's hands." "Well, it's kinda creepy for a fifty-year old and an eleven year old to date each other but it's their own personal life anyway, so yeah." "Eh, I don't mind it. The only part I have in mind is the sex and all between them. You know what I mean, right?"

"Oh, thanks for spoiling my appetite, Dawn." Ursula teased. "I can still eat this since I don't want it to be a waste." "You were going to figure it out yourself in a few seconds, anyway." "Yeah, you're probably right. I got to hurry and eat my food before it turns cold in a few minutes." Ursula resumed her feast and so was Dawn. The young and middle-aged couple they were talking about was none other than Maylene and Fantina.

A few minutes later...

The girls got out of the restaurant after eating their meals. Ursula was half full but Dawn was. "I still have a lot of time left to hang out with you, Ursula. It only takes an hour for me to go back to Twinleaf Town." "Ok, then. What do you want to do this time?" "We can walk around in this beautiful city." "That s a great idea. I like walking around here anyway." Dawn and Ursula began to walk.

Fifty-nine minutes later...

Ursula and Dawn finished walking together. "What a great time we had together. I hope we can do it again someday." Dawn gave Ursula a hug and then walked away. "See you later, Dawn." Ursula shouted friendly. "Too bad her home isn't close by. Maybe you two would've hit it off tonight if so." Cynthia finally came out of the bushes. She didn't feel like stalking Dawn and Ursula while they were walking. "At least we had fun tonight, Cynthia. I'll see you tomorrow." Ursula walked away from Cynthia. "If Dawn doesn't have any family meeting the next day, she's all mine!" Cynthia shouted, which made Ursula turn around to face the blonde. "We'll see about that! Ursula shouted back before turning back around.

The next day...

Cynthia was in a battlefield, seeing two trainers battling each other aggressively. Ursula was there too but she didn't interact with Cynthia yet. Suddenly, Dawn appeared. She was happy to see Cynthia. Cynthia was happy to see Dawn too. "Hi, Dawn. I'm so glad to see you here." "I should say the same thing, Cynthia. What are you doing here?" "Oh, just checking out a Pok mon battle or two. And speaking of Pok mon battles, let's say we double team one of the two trainers here." "That sounds great, Cynthia. You want to count it as a date?" "Sure." "Good. I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to purchase a water bottle to freshen myself." "Ok, Dawn. I'll wait for you."

Dawn walked away to get some fresh water. Ursula suddenly walked near Cynthia. "I predict that Dawn's going to be busy after the double battle." "Oh, you're just mad because you obviously know that Dawn's not having any plans anyway. She's probably done with that family meeting stuff anyway." "Like I said yesterday, we'll see about that! Good luck in the double battle, by the way." Ursula walked away after the conversation she had with Cynthia. She moved far away without letting Dawn know her presence.

And speaking from Dawn, she came back to the battlefield with a fresh bottle of water. She opened the top of the bottle and then took a huge gulp of the water. She kept gulping until she was finally done. She then threw the bottle on the ground, before facing Cynthia. "Ok, I'm ready to battle Cynthia." "Ok, then. Let's do this." Cynthia and Dawn went over to two random trainers sitting on the ground, waiting for someone to battle them.

"Hey, do you two want to battle us?" Cynthia asked. "Sure, why not?" one of them replied. His name was Jared. The other guy's name was Kevin. "Let's get it started, then." Kevin got up with Jared and then headed toward the middle of the battlefield along with Cynthia and Dawn. Each group got in their positions and then pulled their respective pokeballs out. They release the Pok mon out of their pokeballs.

Cynthia releases her powerful Garchomp out of the pokeball while Dawn releases her Salamence out of the pokeball. As for the other two trainers, Jared releases an Ursaring out of his pokeballs. Kevin, on the other hand, releases a Volcarona out of his pokeball. The battle was getting started. Salamence suddenly roars at its opponent, using its ability, Intimidate, to weaken the opponents' attack moves. "Ursaring, use Thrash on Salamence!" "Hurry and use Quiver Dance, Volcarona!" the two men yelled at their Pok mon to use their moves. "Use Outrage immediately, Garchomp!" "Stone Edge that Volcarona, Salamence!" Cynthia and Dawn also yelled at their Pok mon one at a time.

Garchomp quickly used Outrage on Ursaring before the bear Pok mon can use Thrash, effectively knocking it out. Salamence, on the other hands, uses Stone Edge to assault Volcarona, before it can use Quiver Dance. Like Ursaring, Volcarona was knocked out after a single blow. "DAMN!" Kevin screamed. He then released a Mamoswine out of his pokeball with a slick smirk. Jared also releases a Tentacruel out of his pokeball.

"Use Ice Shard on Garchomp, Mamoswine!" "Ice Beam that Salamence, Tentacuel!" "Use Earthquake on Tentacruel, Salamence!" the trainers yelled at their Pok mon to use their moves on the opponent. Cynthia, however, didn't yell at Garchomp because Outrage was a locked move. The Mamoswine hurls a bit of Ice and then struck it at Garchomp, dealing a lot of damage. The Ice-type move didn't OHKO Garchomp, which made Kevin shocked. Garchomp hurried and use Outrage on Mamoswine, knocking it out. Dawn's Salamence used Earthquake on Tentacruel, before the squid Pok mon could use Ice Beam on the dragon Pok mon. Tentacruel was knocked out.

"That's it. We forfeit." Kevin was putting his fainted Pok mon back inside the pokeballs. Jared did the same thing to his Pok mon. "Damn, Kevin. This is like the sixth time you made us forfeit." "I know, but I don't care. I don't want our Pok mon to faint early in a battle." "Oh, it's always the same story with you: "Oh, I don't want our Pok mon to faint early in a battle. I want most of my Pok mon to be conscious later in the battle". I'm finding a new partner." You can t abandon me, Jared. I'm your brother!" "Brothers or not, I'm not your partner anymore. All you ever care about is winning and all you ever care about is whining whenever you lose! I can't stand it anymore! Good luck finding a partner, little brother."

Jared walked away angrily. Kevin looked at Cynthia and Dawn. "I'm going to tell our mom for what he did and what he said to me." Kevin then walked away in another direction. "Geez. What a whiny little bitch." Dawn said with in insult." "I agree. It doesn't take much to get frustrated over a Pok mon battle." Cynthia agreed. "Besides that, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" "Well, last night at 11:30, my mom told me that we don't have to go to another family meeting tomorrow since everything turned out okay. I can stay home as long as I want."

"That sounds great, Dawn. Mind if I follow you home so we can talk and stuff?" "Sure." "Oh, goodie." "Damn it." an angry Ursula swears while seeing Dawn and Cynthia walking off all of a sudden. Johanna, Dawn's mom, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I've been looking for you, Dawn. You need to go with me immediately." "Why?" "My family is having another situation again. It turns out that your crazy uncle refuses to shelter your cousins again." Johanna replied. "Oh, I see." Dawn suddenly looked at Cynthia. "I'm sorry, Cynthia, but I got to go." "I understand, Dawn. Before you guys leave, let me ask you this. What exactly is the uncle of Dawn doing?"

"Oh, he just wanted to spend alone time with his wife without their children's presence at home, which doesn't make sense. My cousins haven't learned much about the outside world yet and that's why they always stay inside the house." Dawn explained. "Yeah, my brother is such a dumbass. It's not that hard to teach your kids about the real world. That bitch of a wife should get her lazy fat ass up and teach her kids the same thing. If things don't work out today, maybe I should teach the kids. You should do the same thing, Dawn." Johanna said with anger. "Ok, mom. I will. I'll see you later, Cynthia."

"Ok, Dawn." Johanna and Dawn left after Cynthia said a few words. Ursula suddenly came near Cynthia with another haughty laugh. "Oh, you were so freaking close again, Cynthia. I can't believe you choked. Not once, but twice!" "We're not playing sports, dumbass." "But... we're having a competition with each other, right? It's like a sport but not a sport "sport" like soccer, baseball, football, or whatever. Once Dawn's family problems come to an end tomorrow, we'll get it on with each other." "Sometimes, it takes a few or several days to resolve important problems, you know." "You're still pissed that you "choked" again? Ursula starts back laughing and then stopped. "Oh, god, I love laughing at you. But anyway, I should be ready for tomorrow, you know, the day that I'm going to be the winner." Ursula walked away, leaving an angry Cynthia behind.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A day later...

Ursula was sitting on a sidewalk, counting her remaining. Just then, Dawn appeared out of nowhere. "I can see that you're counting your money, Ursula." Dawn's voice distracted Ursula. Ursula quickly got up before she went towards the blue-haired girl. She was happy to see Dawn like always. "Yeah. I spent half of it earlier today. Thank god I still have plenty left. "I see. What did you buy?" "Nothing much but Pok mon food. My Pok mon were really hungry. I gave them a lot of Pok mon food so they can keep their stomachs full."

"I can't blame you for that, Ursula. I usually purchase a lot of Pok mon food and let my Pok mon eat most of it, until they decided not to eat anymore, of course, but that's just me. Besides that, have you ever thought about spending anything else?" "No, not really. I didn't feel like spending anything else on a boring ass day. I don't think it feels like a boring day to me, but it's only my opinion anyway. Why don't you take a walk with me? We can talk about anything if it makes you feel happy and less bored."

"Well, that sounds kinda interesting. Do you want to count it as a date?" "Sure." Dawn replied. Suddenly, Dawn's cellphone rang. Dawn got it out of her pocket and then answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi, mom. Why did you call me? Oh, I see... How did it happen? He tried to kill them? Why, that... ugh... thank god he's in jail. I hope he rots in hell, mom. Thanks for telling me the news. What happened to their mom? Eh... serves her right. I never liked the fat bitch anyway. So, where are the kids? That's great news, mom. They can finally grow up without those two retards. Oh, you want me to come home so we can see the kids? Ok, then. I see you there. "Dawn finally finished her long conversation with Johanna.

"So, what was that about, Dawn?" Ursula asked. "My uncle's in jail for attempting to kill his kids and after that, his wife committed suicide." Dawn replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Dawn." "Eh, it's ok. Those two deserved it. All they care about is sex, sex, sex and they don't want their kids to hang around in the house. Why can't they just take a break for a freaking day or something? Oh, wait, they're not going to sex with each other anymore." "That's sad, man." "Indeed, it is sad. Let's hurry and go to Twinleaf Town. It's not far away."

Dawn and Ursula walked. Dawn looked at Ursula. "So, do any of your family members have problems with one another?" "Yes. It's darker than your story. Are you sure you want me to tell you about it?" "I wouldn't mind hearing it, no matter how dark it is." "Ok, then. Here it goes. A few years ago, before I met you for the first time, my entire family, the one from my mom's side of the family, had a family reunion. Everything went fine until my crazy aunt arrived with a gun."

"Did she suffer some kind mental disease or something?" "Yes, she did. Out of all the crazy people I've seen in my life, she was the craziest one and it's not even funny. She's been breaking out of the insane asylum too many times, trying to kill my entire family but failed at it." "I see. What happened when your aunt arrived?" "She starts shooting randomly for five straight minutes. We couldn't escape during the time span because she shot out the tires of the vehicles, plus we couldn't contact the police since there was no signal in the area. We had to hide until she runs out of bullets. The worst part was that the bullets can ricochet, which means we weren't safe at all. The bitch finally killed herself after we duck and dodged long enough. Seven of my family members were wounded, several other members were in critical condition, and a few didn't make it. I was one of the several victims that didn't get hit."

"Wow, man... that sounds pretty dark and sad..." "Tell me about it... It's like a nightmare that you can't get rid of by opening your eyes... After the incident, my family sued the shit out of the insane asylum for not heavily locking my aunt. Had the insane asylum put her in a deep hole where you can't possibly get out, the family reunion would've been peaceful that day. I hope the insane asylum starts putting their dangerous prisoners in a hole after the incident. You'll never know if some crazy lunatic might come after someone they knew, today." "I hope they get the message after the incident."

"Oh, I think they got the message, Dawn, and do you want to know how much my family got from the insane asylum?" How much, Ursula?" "$5,000,000." "Wow, really?" Dawn sees Ursula nodding her head. "You can't blame them for that, you know. Oh, and here's something I want to learn. What made your aunt go crazy in the first place? Did something traumatize her in the past?" "Actually, yes. Something did traumatize her in the past. My dad told me when my aunt was six years old, his six brothers and seven cousins gang-raped her every day. The group gave my dad a warning and said that if he snitch on them, they would kill him."

"Oh, I see. Did anything else happen?" "Yes and my dad told me it was brutal as hell. But anyway, here's the rest of the story. One day, my dad, his brothers and cousins and his sister were at the same room. The only reason my dad told me he was in the same room was that the group forced him to watch his sister getting raped. Just as they were about to do it, my aunt pulled a knife out of her pocket and killed her relatives in a quick fashion. She nearly killed my dad, thinking that he has something to do with the non-stop rape, as well as everybody else in the family. Fifteen minutes later, after my dad escaped before heading to one of the neighbor's house to call the police, my grandparents came home and my dad told them everything. My dad told me that his parents were on a vacation before the rape events happened. Then a day later, my aunt was forced to go into an insane asylum, being the youngest prisoner in the place besides the ones that's eighteen years old."

"Wow, Ursula... Hearing your aunt's past makes me feel bad for her..." "Yeah, I kinda felt bad for her too but still, she was a total bitch for attempting to kill and killing the ones that haven't done anything to her..." "Don't you think your dad should write a book about your aunt, you know, to touch people all over the world?" "He's working on it now. Two weeks after the incident, he said that he was planning to make a story about it. Then a day later, he changed his mind and decided to wait for a few years to write it."

"I see. I wish your dad the best of luck." "I wish him luck too. It might take a lot of months to work on a book, but he'll make it through. I'll give you a free copy of it after my dad finishes his story." "Why, thank you, Ursula." "Hey, we're best friends, which means I'll do anything for you, like the time when I had to pay for your own food, on our last date." "I know you'll do anything for me. I'd do the same thing also." "Oh, Dawn..." Ursula gave Dawn a hug. Dawn hugged back, wrapping her arms around her friend. They then let go, after a five second hug. Dawn began to walk on her own, as her home was nearby.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ursula." Dawn stopped, before turning around and waved at her best friend. Ursula waved back, before Dawn turns back around to continue walking. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened to your family, Ursula." Ursula turned around after hearing Cynthia's voice. Cynthia was following Dawn and Ursula the entire time. Ursula went near the tall blonde, before touching her shoulder and then smiled. "So, you heard the whole thing, huh? I thought you weren't following me since I didn't see you."

"Well, you know, I always follow you around. But anyway, it seems that you're not getting any today. You... almost did, though. Tomorrow, you'll see me as a winner." "You better pray that you don't get choked again, Cynthia." "Oh, I won't, Ursula. I won't." Cynthia walked away after the conversation she had with Ursula.

The next day...

Cynthia was walking around aimlessly in Sandgem Town. She was waiting for Dawn to appear. Ursula suddenly appeared near the northern exit of Sandgem Town. She was surprised to see Cynthia walking around. "Hmm... she's doing it again, huh? I wonder what Cynthia will say after she sees Dawn." Ursula was talking to herself. Back to Cynthia, the blonde kept walking and waiting until finally, the blue-haired girl appeared near the western exit of the town. Cynthia was happy to see her friend. She went over to the blue-haired girl with a rush.

"It's nice to see you again, Dawn." Cynthia said. "I should say the same thing, Cynthia." Dawn said with a touch on Cynthia's shoulder, which made the blonde blush a little. "Say, Dawn. Why don't we have another date together? Let's say we have a lonely tea party at your house." Cynthia's suggestion made Ursula gasp loudly. "That's sounds great, Cynthia. I have plenty of tea and tea cups at home. Let's hurry." Dawn and Cynthia headed west to exit Sandgem Town. Ursula, on the other hand, was getting angry. "Man, she's too slick." Ursula then heads west, after talking to herself again.

Meanwhile, Cynthia and Dawn were heading their way to Twinleaf Town. After they did, Dawn leads Cynthia to her house, before opening the door with her keys. They went inside before Dawn could lock the door. Dawn went inside the kitchen before opening the fridge. She grabbed a large jug of tea. "Mind if you grab the tea cups inside the left cabinets for me, Cynthia?" "Sure, why not?" Cynthia opened the left cabinet, before grabbed the tea cups. The girls then walked out of the kitchen, before heading upstairs, with Dawn leading Cynthia. They finally made it to Dawn's room.

Meanwhile, Ursula was climbing up the house. Before that, she looked around, not letting anyone know what she was doing. After climbing, she looked at the left window to see Dawn and Cynthia sitting down together, with cups on their hands. "I guess Cynthia was right after she told me that I'll see her as a winner yesterday..." Again, Ursula was talking to herself. This time, it sounds like she was in heavy distraught.

Back inside, Cynthia and Dawn were laughing together. Before the laugh, Cynthia made a quick joke on frustrated trainers, the ones that only care about winning and all. "Oh, god, that's so true, Cynthia." " Yeah, I know." Cynthia then took a zip of her tea and so was Dawn. "They need to learn that the usage of Pok mon is not about winning and all, but to treat them with love and affection. But other than that, this tea is marvelous. What flavor is this?"

"Why, this is green tea mixed with mint." "I see. who thought about mixing those two flavors together?" "I did." "I told my mom that the combination of green tea and mint will go great together, but she didn't believe me. Once she tastes it, she was going a bit crazy. After that, she told to make the same combination flavor over again, that is if the tea's all gone." So, you came up with the idea, huh? I see. You should make a tea stand to sell your delicious tea to everyone in Sinnoh. Hell, you might as well sell them around the world."

"Hmm... I don't know, Cynthia. I mean, it sounds awfully moderate, but I'll think about it." Dawn suddenly drinks the rest for her tea. Cynthia did the same thing, but in a quick fashion. The tea cups were empty. "So, you want to do something else, Dawn?" "Like what, Cynthia?" "You know, like this..." Cynthia went closer to Dawn's face with a bright smile. Dawn smiled too, knowing what Cynthia was talking about. Dawn suddenly went closer to Cynthia also. It looked like the two were about to kiss until...

"Dawn!" From downstairs, Johanna was calling out Dawn's name. Dawn quickly got out of her room with Cynthia coming along. Outside, Ursula heard Johanna calling out Dawn's name and getting excited. She jumped off the roof, before heading towards the window, where she can see the hallway. Back inside, Dawn was coming downstairs with Cynthia. "What is it, mom?" Dawn asked. "Your uncle escaped out of jail. The police promised everybody that if you see and catch him, they'll reward you $250,000. Everybody's on a manhunt. We've got to hurry and catch him. I know where he usually hides. Follow me."

"Ok, mom." Dawn suddenly looks at Cynthia. "Sorry, Cynthia, but I got to go. I'll see you later." Dawn gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the door with Johanna. Cynthia also walked out of the door, before Johanna could lock it from the outside. Johanna and Dawn quickly headed north, leaving Cynthia behind. "You're one amazing choke artist, huh?" Ursula said as she came out of the right side of the house.

"Oh, shut up, Ursula..." Cynthia looked like she was going to cry. "Awww... don't cry, Cynthia. At least you made awfully close attempts to bed Dawn. I hope you cry more once I bed Dawn tomorrow." Ursula patted Cynthia on the shoulder, before leaving her behind.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A day later...

Ursula was heading to the Safari Zone. Earlier today, she heard a lot of rumors that the place added more Pok mon from Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn. She wanted to see it for herself. On the way, she saw Dawn coming towards her. She was happy to see her friend again. "Hi, Dawn." "Hi, Ursula." the two suddenly went closer. "Say, Dawn. Have you been in the Safari Zone yet?" "No. Why?" "I heard rumors that the Safari Zone was going to expand more Pok mon from Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn." "That's sounds great for the Safari Zone. I m so glad to hear that they re upgrading their park, if the rumor is true."

"Oh, it's true, alright. Every time I hear a rumor, it's never been falsified. Oh, and can you go to the Safari Zone with me, Dawn, to check the whole thing out? You know, like another date?" "Of course I would, Ursula." "Ok, then. Let's go." Dawn and Ursula were heading to the Safari Zone. Cynthia suddenly pops out of nowhere, before following the duo. She was following Dawn the entire time, without seeing her eye to eye. She was only waiting for Ursula to show up.

And speaking of Ursula, she and Dawn gave $100 dollars (sorry, but $500 seems a bit much like in the games) to the employee behind the counter, before entering the park. Cynthia gave her $100 dollars to the employee also. She then enters the park. Once she did, she went inside the nearby bushes to hide, without letting Ursula and Dawn know that she's here, especially Dawn.

Back to Ursula and Dawn, the two walked together as they were checking out of the park. Then suddenly, a Magmar popped out of the grass, giving the duo a surprise. "Man, that Magmar scared the hell out of me." Ursula said. "Yeah, my heart felt like it was playing Ping-Pong." Dawn stated. "Let's see if there's any more exclusive Pok mon here." The girls continued to walk. Cynthia came out of the bushes to follow the duo. She then hid inside the bushes, the one that was closer to the younger girls.

Dawn and Ursula kept going until a Lavitar popped out of the mud. The Lavitar didn't surprise them like the Magmar did. "This keeps getting better and better." Ursula said. "We've only seen two exclusive Pok mon: one from Kanto and one from Jotho." "I know, Dawn, but every time I see a new Pok mon and another one after that, it means it's better, in my opinion.. The two continued to walk after talking to each other bit. Cynthia got out of the bushes, before she can sink herself inside the mud (not all the way down).

Cynthia swam in the mud to follow the duo, who was heading their way to a small pond. A Luvdisc suddenly pops out of the pond, giving the duo a bit of a surprise. "Man, that Luvdisc scared me a bit." Ursula said. "Yeah, me too." "I don't know why the Luvdisc's are exclusive. I mean, they seem useless in Pokemon battles. They can out speed several of their opponents and that's about it." " Unless it's raining in a Pok mon battle, of course." Dawn added. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. It has Swift Swim as a useful ability, but still, the Luvdisc s are useless.

"Don't forget that you can teach it Ice Beam to knock out Dragon-types such as Salamence, Flygon, and Garchomp." Dawn added a bit more. "It sounds like you're a fan of Luvdisc, Dawn." "No, not really. I'm just spewing out useful information from a weak Pok mon like Luvdisc." "I see. Does it do anything else besides the whole Swift Swim thing and the Ice Beam scenario? "Yes. It can carry a Heart Scale, which is pretty useful if you want your Pok mon to learn the moves they forget. That's all the useful information I have for Luvdisc." "Hmm... I probably might catch a Luvdisc later on. Thanks for the information, Dawn." "No problem, Ursula." The girls went on and continued to search for exclusive Pok mon in the park.

Fifteen minutes later...

The girls got out of the Safari Zone. They've seen more exclusive Pok mon during their fifteen minutes span. As for Cynthia, who got out of the Safari Zone also, she was covered in mud. Again, she went inside the bushes to hide. "Thanks for dragging me into the Safari Zone to see the exclusive Pok mon, Ursula. I would've kept walking around in Sinnoh if you didn't show up." Dawn said with a touch on Ursula's shoulder. "That's what friends do, Dawn. You show them stuff that you never seen before. And by the way, do you have any plans for today? If not, then maybe we could... spend more time together at your house."

"Well, I don't have any current plans for today. Earlier today, my mom told me that we don't have to do anything important, which means I can do anything I want." "Sounds like great news, Dawn. Let's get out of here." "Ok, Ursula." The two headed south to exit the city. Cynthia came out of the bushes with anger. She was hoping for another miracle, to prevent Ursula and Dawn from doing anything else. Dawn cellphone suddenly rang, which made Cynthia smile brightly. Cynthia knows that Ursula won't bed Dawn, if Dawn gets a call.

And speaking of Dawn, she pulled the cellphone out of her pocket, before answering it. "Hello?" Oh, hi, mom. You want me to go with you? Ok, then. I love you." Dawn suddenly looked at Ursula. "Sorry, Ursula, but I got to go with my mom. We're going shopping with our new money." "It's ok, Dawn. You go ahead and go. We can talk to each other at your house some other time." "Ok, Ursula." Dawn gave Ursula a quick hug, before leaving her friend behind. "Oh, what a miracle that was." Ursula quickly turned around, after hearing Cynthia's voice.

"You're not going to win, Cynthia." "I haven't said anything about it, but I will anyway. And don't forget about yesterday. Dawn and I were about to kiss until Johanna called Dawn's name from downstairs." "Yeah, I was outside of Dawn's window, crossing my fingers. I was hoping that there would be a miracle and it happened. Lucky me." "Well, your luck is going to run out once I taste Dawn's pussy in bed." "We'll see about that, bitch." Ursula walked away from Cynthia. She then stopped, before turning around to face the blonde. "Oh, and by the way..." Ursula began to put her hands on her throat and starts pretending to choke. She was mocking Cynthia for being a choke artist. She then stopped and walked off.

The next day...

Cynthia was heading to Dawn's house in Twinleaf Town. She wants to do it the easy way, so Ursula won't call her a choke artist anymore. And speaking of Ursula, she was following Cynthia the entire time. "That bitch thinks she's super slick, huh? Wait until she chokes again." Ursula thought with her prediction. Cynthia then turned around slowly. Ursula snuck in the bushes as fast as she can. Cynthia didn't see anything. "I know you're following me, Ursula." Cynthia assumed, even though it was true. Cynthia turned back around and continued to walk. Ursula got out of the bushes and followed Cynthia again.

Cynthia finally made it to Twinleaf Town and so was Ursula. Cynthia continued to trail on until she eventually reached to Dawn's house. Ursula was hiding near one of the houses next to Dawn's. Cynthia knocked on the door, waiting for someone to respond. The door finally opened after Cynthia waited for fifteen seconds. It was Dawn that opened the door. "Oh, hi, Cynthia." "Hi, Dawn. So, you're doing anything today? You know, like a plan or something?" "Actually, no. My mom's gone for the entire day, which means I won't have plans with her."

"Really? "Yes, really." "Ok, then. We can go to your room and talk." "Sounds great, Cynthia." Cynthia went inside the door, before Dawn could shut the door from behind. "Damn, it looks like I'm about to lose. I guess I'll watch the whole thing between Cynthia and Dawn." Ursula said. She walked over to Dawn house, before she can climb up the house. She then looked inside Dawn's window, seeing Cynthia and Dawn talking together while they were sitting down. Suddenly, Ursula hears several voices coming near Dawn's house.

Ursula looked down and saw a few kids that slightly looked like Dawn. "Could that be...?" Ursula then looked inside the window. Cynthia and Dawn were about to kiss each other on the lips until someone knocked on the front door. "Oh, who could it be?" Dawn walked out of her room before heading downstairs. "Damn..." Cynthia cursed before following Dawn. Outside, Ursula jumped down in a quick fashion, without getting injured. She then leaned on the wall and looked at the center of the house.

From the inside, Dawn opened the door and then looked surprised. It was her cousins that knocked on the door." "What are you doing here, guys? Did your foster parents' say it's ok for you guys to come all the way here?" "Yes. Yes, they did." one of them replied. His name was Neo. He was the oldest of the three. "Remember the time that you and Aunt Johanna went to visit us from our foster parents' home?" the youngest of the three asked. Her name was Trish. "Yeah, I remembered that day, Trish. What about it?" Dawn asked.

"Our foster parents' were teaching us about the real world. After that, all of us were heading to your house, without the usage of a car. That's how we got here". The middle of the three replied for the youngest one. Her name was Adrian. "I see." "Hang out with us, Dawn." Neo said. "Yeah, we want to hang out with our favorite cousin." Adrian said. "Ok, guys. We can spend quality time together." Dawn said with a smile. "Oh, thank you, Dawn." Trish gave Dawn a hug. Neo and Adrian also gave Dawn a hug.

Dawn suddenly looked at Cynthia. "Sorry, Cynthia. My cousins want to spend quality time with me." "It's ok, Dawn. You guys are family." Cynthia walked out of the house along with Dawn and her relatives. Dawn locked the door afterwards. I'll see you later, Cynthia." "Ok, Dawn..." Cynthia watches Dawn and her relatives heading north. Ursula suddenly laughed, distracting an angry Cynthia. She then stops laughing at the blonde. "Seriously, Cynthia, you're the best choke artist I've ever seen."

"I swear, if you call me a choke artist one more time, I'm going to pulverize you!" Cynthia made a threat. "Oh, please, you're not going to do anything, Cynthia. Better luck next time. Oh, wait, there isn't going to be a next time because you're a natural... choke artist!" Ursula starts running as fast possible with Cynthia tailing her. Cynthia then stopped. "You know what, Ursula? I'm not even going to do it. I might as well rest at home instead." Cynthia went past Ursula, without touching the younger girl. "Yeah, that's right! I knew you weren't going to do anything! Go cry on your way home, you big pussy!" Ursula was taunting Cynthia while Cynthia kept walking.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A day later...

Ursula was heading over to Dawn's house with repeated skips. Along with the skips, she was humming happily, knowing that this would be her happy, the day that she'll bed Dawn. Cynthia was following the happy girl the entire time. She was angry. "That bitch won't get any of my Dawn. I just know it." Cynthia talked to herself. Besides that, Ursula made it to Twinleaf Town. She continued to skip before she eventually reaches to Dawn's door. She knocked on it, waiting for her or Johanna to open it. It finally did, after Ursula waited for ten seconds. Dawn was the one that opened the door.

"Hi, Ursula." "Hi, Dawn." "So, what brings you here?" "Oh, I'm here to ask you out for another date. Do you have plans or anything?" "No, I don't have any plans, Ursula. Where do you want to go on our date?" "Hmm... I'm not sure what place we can date. We've already tried the movie theatre, Hearthome's restaurant, and a few other things. Maybe you should choose." "Well, ok, then. Let's say we... go to the Spear Pillar."

"That's a great suggestion, Dawn. I've heard about the place and I wanted to see it myself. Let's get going." "Ok, Ursula." Dawn walked out of her house, before locking her door with her keys. Then, she and Ursula headed north with Cynthia following them.

A few hours later...

The girls made it to the Spear Pillar. Cynthia made it to too, without letting Ursula and Dawn see her. "Ah... what great memories I had from this place. Brock, Ash, and I were there, including Cynthia and her Garchomp. Team Galactic was there too, before their leader vanished." "Oh, yeah, I've heard about the Spear Pillar incident. It sounded scary, especially with Cyrus's death." "Eh, I don't think he's dead. He's probably off in Hawaii taking a vacation, leaving poor Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter behind to rot in jail."

"So, if he's not dead, then why haven't he heard him doing bad things in Sinnoh right now?" "I guess he was like "fuck it" and decided to cool off permanently." "I guess so. I mean, anything can happen in this world anyway. But anyway, let's head back to your house. Maybe we can talk about Team Galactic and the Spear Pillar some more." "Ok." the girls turned around to walk away from the Spear Pillar. Cynthia quickly reacted by hiding somewhere safe.

Another few hours later...

Dawn and Ursula made it to the front of the door. Dawn opened the door with her keys, letting Ursula and herself in. She then locked it from the inside. "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" "Ok, Dawn." the girls walked upstairs. Outside, Cynthia climbed up the door and then waltz herself towards the window, seeing Dawn and Ursula walking inside the room. It looked like Ursula was getting all excited. "You still won't get any with that ugly expression on your face, Ursula." Cynthia said, talking to herself.

A lot of time went by. Dawn and Ursula kept talking while Cynthia continued to look outside the window. The girls inside the room suddenly stop talking, before they move their faces closer on one another. It looked like the two were going to kiss. The doorbell suddenly rang, distracting the girls. "I wonder who that could be." Dawn got off her bed, before walking out of her room. "Damn it..." Ursula cursed. She quickly followed Dawn. Outside, Cynthia sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Jesus." She didn't hear the doorbell ring or hearing someone coming to the door, however, she knew that Ursula won't get any since Dawn was heading out of her room with a rush. Ironically, the same thing happened to Cynthia.

Downstairs, Dawn opened the door to see who was ringing the doorbell. She looked surprised, seeing her cousins again. So, what brings you here guys? You want to hang out with me more?" "Actually, yes, but this will be our last for the rest of the week. We promise." one of the siblings said. It was Trish. "Ok, then. Where do you guys want to go?" "We can go to the movies." Neo replied. "We've heard that they release a great PG-13 movie. You should check it out, Dawn." Adrian said. "Ok, guys." Dawn said, before turning around to face Ursula. "Sorry, Ursula, but I need to spend quality time with my cousins."

"That's ok, Dawn." "Oh, and let me introduce you to my cousins before we leave. Ursula, this is Neo, Adrian, and Trish." "Nice to meet you three." Ursula suddenly waves the trio. It wasn't her first time seeing them. She walked out of the house along with the siblings, before Dawn could lock it. The sibling headed north. Suddenly, there was a haughty laugh and it was Cynthia's, distracting Ursula.

"Who's the choke artist now, bitch?" Cynthia yelled with happiness. She then makes the same haughty laugh. "First of all, I'm not a choke "artist"; I haven't made a few close attempts as much as you did and second, stop laughing like an idiot. It makes you look stupid." "Awwwww... is the little girl gonna cry because she got choked?" Cynthia was taunting Ursula. "Because tomorrow, victory will be all mine!" "Yeah, whatever. Here's a reminder: YOU WON'T WIN because you CHOKED a few times in a row. And here's another reminder before I leave: do the world a huge favor and buy some fresh mints because your breath smells like pure ass!" Ursula screamed, before walking off. She threw an offensive gesture at Cynthia, without looking. Cynthia threw her own offensive gesture at Ursula from behind.

A day later...

Cynthia was walking out of a battlefield. During the battle she had, her fierce Garchomp manhandled the opponents' Pok mon, without getting hurt. Ursula watched the entire battle. Ursula gave Cynthia plenty of sarcastic claps, despite the blonde's terrific performance. And speaking of Ursula, she was following Cynthia, seeing what Cynthia will do with Dawn, if the two see each other eye to eye.

Cynthia kept walking and walking until finally, she saw Dawn drinking a soda. She went closer to the younger trainer. "Hey, Dawn." Dawn stopped drinking, after hearing Cynthia's words. "Hey, Cynthia. You want some of this? It's good." "Sure, why not?" Cynthia replied. Dawn gave her soda to Cynthia. Cynthia gulped it a bit. Mmm... Delicious..." "I told you it was good, Cynthia." "Where did you purchase this soda, Dawn?" "Oh, they're everywhere in Sinnoh. It happened yesterday when I saw a commercial about it."

"I see. Other than that, you want to go on another date with me? We can hang out in Oreburgh's Mine." "Oh, I'd love to hang out there. It's been awfully long since I made a visit to that place. Let's get going." Dawn and Cynthia headed west to go to the cave. Ursula followed them.

A few hours later...

Dawn and Cynthia made it to the mine and so was Ursula, without seeing them eye to eye. "Beautiful, huh?" Dawn asked. "Oh, it's more than beautiful, Dawn. It's astounding." Cynthia replied. "I love how the way it looks, the marvelous image and all." "Whoever built this should earn at least a million dollars." "Agreed." The girls continued to walk until they reached the end of the mine. Ursula was on the other side, looking at them.

The girls sat together while looking at each other, smiling. They suddenly move their faces closer. It looked like the two were going to kiss each other. Dawn's cellphone suddenly rang, which was a miracle for Ursula. Dawn answered it after pulling it out of her pocket. "Who is this? Oh, hi, mom. You want me to go shopping with you again? I thought you said you can handle it yourself. Well, ok, then. I'll meet you there in an hour. Love you." Dawn hung up her cellphone, before putting it in her pocket. "I gotta go, Cynthia."

"Ok, Dawn." the girls got up before giving each other a hug. Dawn waltz out of the mine. "Man, God must probably be on my side a lot." Cynthia turned around after hearing Ursula's words. "Don't forget that God's on my side, too, so yeah." "Eh, he's not on your side. You're just lucky that I didn't bed Dawn a few times, but tomorrow, I'm going to do it for sure. Bye-bye." "Bye-bye to you too, bitch." Cynthia typically gave Ursula the finger. Ursula retaliated with a double offensive gesture, before walking off.

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A day later...

In Hearthome City, Ursula was looking at a big sign attached to a coliseum. A group of people were going to perform a concert tonight. Ursula wanted to ask Dawn out for another date, to go to the concert. Ursula turned around, before walking away from the building. Then, she saw Dawn coming towards her. She was happy to see her friend. "Hi, Dawn. Do you want to go on another date with me?" Ursula asked. "Sure, why not? Where do you want us to go this time?"

"We can go to a concert here in Hearthome City." Ursula suggested as she turned back around, before pointing at the sign attached to the coliseum. Dawn wasn't paying attention to the sign until Ursula points at it. "Ok, then. We can date there. We can meet each other here at..." Dawn looked at the sign again, before seeing the time slot. "...6:40." Dawn finished her sentence, before walking away. Suddenly, Cynthia pops out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I knew you were planning to take her to a concert." "The concert here should be great tonight. I can't wait to see it." "Yeah, me too. Oh, and before I leave, I should tell you this. A few years ago, I met the people that'll perform their concert here. I've been in each and every one of their concerts in Unova and to tell you the truth, they were amazing. One of them has a girlfriend from Kanto. She goes to their concerts for free. You should see her closer to the stage, calling out her lover's name like always."

"Yeah... thanks for sharing, Cynthia. But anyway, this is going to be my biggest night ever. After Dawn and I have our biggest date, we're gonna have sex with each other and you'll lose." "Eh, you won't win. Somehow, something's going to stop you from getting any. You'll see." "It won't happen again, Cynthia. Like I said before, this is going to be my biggest night. I'll see you later, Cynthia." Ursula walked away from Cynthia leaving her behind.

Many hours later...

It was 6:39. Ursula made it to the coliseum nearly on time. Dawn was already there, waiting for Ursula to arrive. Then, the two saw each other eye and eye. They came closer to each other. "So glad you can make it on time, Ursula." Dawn said with a smile. Ursula smiled too. The two went to purchase their tickets. The line was very short. Suddenly, a lot of people appeared out of nowhere, including Cynthia. Luckily, Ursula made it earlier before it happened. After purchasing the tickets, the girls went inside the coliseum.

Forty-minutes later...

The concert was getting started. Many minutes pass as the concert kept going. Ursula and Dawn were enjoying and so was the rest the people inside the building, especially one person. She was screaming out how much she loves her girlfriend, the one that's performing with a guitar while singing at the same time. Cynthia mentioned them to Ursula earlier today. Again, the concert keep going and going until finally, it was done. It lasted for two hours. The ones that got tickets to see the concert left the building except for Ursula and Dawn.

"Let's go backstage, Dawn. I want that rocker to sign my autograph. She's extremely talented." "Ok, Ursula." Ursula and Dawn went backstage so Ursula can get her autograph signed. Once they made it backstage, they were seeing the rocker and her girlfriend heading to a room. "Wait. I want you to sign my autograph." Ursula stopped the lovers from walking. They turned around. "It's nice to see one of my fans backstage. I'll sign your autograph." the rocker said as she was coming over to Ursula. The rocker's girlfriend followed her.

Ursula got her autograph signed, before squealing. "Oh, thank you." "No problem. And by the way, I'm Roxie from Unova and this is my girlfriend, Janine. She's from Kanto. Janine and I should get going and do our little thing. We'll see you guys later." "She'll perform here in the next several weeks, guys. Don't miss it." Janine said as she and Roxie headed their way to the same room they were trying to get in. Suddenly, Janine grabbed Roxie's great ass, before squeezing it. Ursula and Dawn left.

The girls made it outside. Dawn looked at Ursula with a bright smile. "That was undoubtedly the best date I've ever had in my life. Thanks for that." "Hey, I'll do anything to make you happy since we're best friends and all." Ursula gave Dawn her own bright smile. Suddenly, they went closer. It looked like the two were going to kiss each other. "Dawn!" someone yelled out Dawn's name, which distracted the duo. Dawn turned around and looked surprised, seeing Johanna coming near her. "It's a good thing I came here right on time. Let's go."

"Ok, mom." Dawn she as she followed Johanna. She then looked at Ursula. "Again, Ursula, thanks for taking me to that amazing concert." Dawn turned back around after saying her words to Ursula. "So, how is this your biggest night again, Ursula?" Cynthia asked. She popped out of nowhere after Dawn and Johanna left. "Regardless of whether I would bed Dawn or not, this was my biggest night ever. The concert was freaking awesome, to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, it was awesome, but do you want to know what else is awesome?" "Yeah, yeah, I know what you're trying to say. I didn't get any from Dawn, big freaking deal. At least we had fun tonight. I hope you get choked tomorrow." Ursula said as she leaves Cynthia behind.

The next day...

Cynthia was jogging. She was wearing a jogging suit to exercise. Not only did she want to exercise, but she wanted to exercise with Dawn, before they get exhausted. With that, she'll have a higher chance to bed Dawn. And speaking of Dawn, Cynthia saw Dawn coming out the west side of Veilstone City. The blonde jogged closer to Dawn. "So, what's with the clothes, Cynthia? Are you jogging?" "Yes. Do you want to jog with me?" "I'd love to, Cynthia." "Let's count it as a date, shall we?" Dawn said as Cynthia nods her head with agreement.

Dawn started jogging with Cynthia by heading west. Meanwhile, Ursula was heading out of Hearthome's Park. She just got through taking a long trail. As she went down, she saw Cynthia and Dawn heading west. She also saw Cynthia wearing a jogging suit. "Hmm... if they're heading west, that means..." Ursula was thinking and thinking until... "That bitch is trying to make Dawn exhausted, just to seduce her. I hope there's another miracle..."

Ursula quickly headed south and then west, only to follow Dawn and Cynthia. A lot of time went by as Dawn and Cynthia made it to Twinleaf Town and so was Ursula. Dawn and Ursula jogged a bit more, before reaching to Dawn's house. They were sweating, especially Dawn. "Whew... that was one heck of an exercise, wasn't it?" Dawn asked. "It sure was. Let's go outside so we can cool off." The girls went closer to the door. Suddenly, it was opened from the inside.

"Wow, Dawn. I never knew you would make it early, but since you did, let's hurry and buy more expensive stuff. We're going to do it one last time, ok?" "Ok." Dawn replied, before looking at Cynthia. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cynthia. It looks like this is going to be a long day for me and my mom." "Ok, then." Cynthia said as she walked away, despite being sweaty. Dawn went inside, before closing the door. Ursula popped in front of Cynthia with a bright smile. "Yeah, I knew you would fail, Cynthia, like always."

"Whatever, bitch. I'll keep trying until my mission is complete and after that, I'll rub it in your ugly face." "Don't you mean "beautiful" face? But anyway, I should rest for tomorrow. I need some of Dawn's pussy really bad. I can't get any from another girl, especially the ugliest one, which is you of course." Ursula said, before heading north.

The next day...

Ursula was heading to Dawn's house. She knows that this is going to be her lucky day. "Hey, wait up." Cynthia's voice distracted Ursula from walking. "I want to see you fail." "Fuck off, Cynthia. Why don't you go home or something while Dawn and I get it on?" "You're not going to make it, Ursula. I can tell." Cynthia said. Suddenly, Dawn came out of her house. She saw Ursula and Cynthia arguing near the exit. She went closer, to see what they're really arguing about.

"Why don't you just give up, Cynthia? It's hilarious to see you fail at your own competition, which is sad. Now, get lost. I got a seduction to settle." "You know what, Ursula? Screw waiting. I'm going to ask Dawn out for a date today. And yeah, you're right. This is my own competition. I'm the one that started this whole thing, with all the dates we had with Dawn and if it wasn't for me suggesting for a competition to see who'll bed Dawn first, you'll only have one date with her and miss out on all the other dates you had with her. I would too, but hey, she'll probably make me bed her since I'm prettier, stronger, and the like. Now, move over. Let me ask Dawn out for a date."

"I won't let you do this! It's my turn to ask Dawn! Don't try to stop me or I'll beat you up really bad!" "Oh, please. You're too short to beat me up, you little shrimp." "Size doesn't matter, idiot!" Ursula came closer to the blonde, looking up at her. Cynthia gave Ursula a smirk, thinking that she won't do anything. Suddenly, Dawn clears her throat, distracting Ursula and Cynthia. They were surprised to see Dawn looking at them.

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, hi, Dawn. I wasn't expecting you to see us like this..." Cynthia said with a nervous tone. She didn't want Dawn to find out about her competition with Ursula. "You guys were trying to see who could..." Dawn stopped talking right there. She couldn't believe that the girls were involved in a game she didn't know until today, and she was a part of it. "Dawn, we can explain." Ursula went over to Dawn, touching her shoulder. Cynthia touched Dawn's other shoulder.

"... Seduce me..." Dawn added her remaining words in the same sentence. She was upset. "We didn't mean to use you like this..." Cynthia said. "We're terribly sorry." Ursula apologized. "Could you please forgive us?" Ursula continued. Dawn moved back, looking at the duo. She didn't respond yet. The duo kept waiting for a response. "Yes... I forgive you guys." Dawn finally respond. Cynthia and Ursula smiled at the same time.

"I wish you guys hadn't used me in your game to see who can have sex with me... I mean, I like both of you and you two are sexy, but putting me a competition like that isn't right... But other than that, the dates I had with you guys were marvelous, even the ones that lasted short." "The dates we had kicked ass, Dawn, especially that concert date we had a few days ago." Ursula said. "Don't forget the one where we walked in the park and talk. It was lovely." Cynthia said.

"True. But anyway, let me choose one of you guys to have fun with. Like I said before, I like both of you. Plus, you guys want to have sex with me anyway, so I'm giving you a single chance, without having anything to do with a competition." Dawn said as she looked at Ursula and then Cynthia. She looked back at Ursula and then Cynthia again. Together, the girls were slightly nervous. They want to have sex with Dawn so bad.

"I choose..." Dawn kept looking at the girls back to back until she thought of an answer. "...Ursula." Dawn choose Ursula, which made Ursula squeal with happiness. Ursula embraced Dawn with a big, bear hug. Cynthia was fuming with anger. Cynthia was crazy for Dawn and all but at the end, she got rejected. "Oh, Dawn. Thank you so much." Ursula said as she gave Dawn multiple kisses on the face. They were blushing. Cynthia, on the other hand, was still pissed.

"You know what? The hell with this shit! I don't need you, Dawn. I can ask any girl to hang out with me, before seducing them. Hell, I've met every beautiful girl in the entire universe and they're prettier than you anyway. I'm out of here." Cynthia stormed off after her rant. "Eh, she'll be ok." Ursula said. "Oh, she will, trust me. But anyway, let's go my house and have our fun." Ok, Dawn."

The girls headed south to go to Dawn's house. On the way, Ursula slapped Dawn's ass. The two blushed again. Once inside, the girls went upstairs with speed. They made it to Dawn's room, before closing the door from behind. After that, the two race their way to bed, laying atop of each other. Determined by height, Dawn was atop of Ursula. The two embraced each other with a deep tongue kiss, feeling the moist from each other's mouths. They were blushing for the third time. "Mmm... mmm..." the girls moaned together like sweet angels.

Dawn moved her hand to Ursula's bigger breast, cupping it. Ursula did the same thing to Dawn's nice ass, squeezing both sides. The girls moaned louder. They kept going at it. Then, Dawn got off Ursula. She moved down to Ursula's skirt, touching them with her hands. She removed them slowly, revealing Ursula's panties to her eyes. She touched the panties and removed them. Ursula's wet pussy was shown to those beautiful eyes of Dawn.

Then, Dawn spread Ursula's legs, before moving closer to Ursula's pussy. She went deep to lick the clitoris. Ursula starts moaning. "Dawn..." Ursula said as she continues to moan. She put one of her fingers in her mouth, clamping it a bit. Dawn reaches up to Ursula's left breast with her hand again and squeezes it. Ursula let go of the same finger she was clamping. She moaned louder. She was squeezing the sheets on the bed, trying to hang on tight.

Ursula looked down at Dawn. Dawn already looked at her with those beautiful eyes. The older girl cracked a smile on her face. "You're so... good... at this... Dawn..." Ursula admitted. She starts moaning again after saying her words. "Keep... going..." Ursula wanted this to continue. Dawn was glad to hear what Ursula said. She didn't want to stop licking anyway. "Oh, god... Oh, god... so good... so freaking good... Dawn..." Ursula said as she kept moaning and moaning. Her body was tingling heavily. She was sweating a bit too.

"Oh... Dawn... you can... let go... for now..." Ursula said. Dawn got off Ursula. Ursula was gasping. Finally, she stopped. The girls looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Dawn removed her own skirt and panties, before revealing her wet pussy to Ursula's eyes. Dawn got closer to Ursula, before sitting on her, letting the older girl lick her pussy clean. Ursula began licking it. Dawn starts moaning. "Ooooh... Ohhh..." the moaning from Dawn went further and further. "Ursula... that felt good..." Dawn added. She admitted it felt good. Her body was tingling wild.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ursula... Oh, Ursula... your tongue's... doing... an excellent... job... Keep... licking it..." Dawn added more. She wanted Ursula to continue. Ursula went aggressive on Dawn's wet pussy. Dawn moaned louder. "Ursula... baby... Oh... This is... so... great..." Dawn kept adding more words during this luxurious activity. "Ah... Oh... I think... I'm done... here... Ursula..." Dawn finally got off Ursula, after letting the older girl eat her up for five minutes. She gasped and gasped until she stopped. She looked at Ursula, who had already smiled at her.

Ursula got up and removed her shirt. Dawn did so too. Their bras were shown to each other's eyes. Then, they took their own bra off, before revealing each other's breasts. "Let's scissor each other, baby." Dawn suggested. "Great idea, Dawn." Ursula said with the same smile she had. Ursula laid back down and spread her legs, before Dawn crawled atop of her again. Dawn touched Ursula's pussy with her own. After that, the girls began to rock back and forth. They moaned again.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." the girls continued to moan together. It was beautiful. The way their pussies were squishing was like two wet sponges goosing together. They kept going at it. Finally, the two made an orgasm. They gasped together. Then, they stopped after a twenty minute gasp. "I love you, Ursula." "I love you too, Dawn." after their lovable words, the two resume their kiss.

Several weeks later...

The girls were in Hearthome's coliseum, enjoying a concert. The same group of people was performing it. Janine was also there, screaming at Roxie's name like always. Other than that, Dawn and Ursula were holding hands. They're officially a couple, ever since they had sex with each other several weeks ago. Cynthia and her new lover were also at the concert. They haven't see Dawn and Ursula yet, however.

Two hours later...

The concert was finally over. Dawn and Ursula headed outside. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind the girls. They turned around to see who it was. They were surprised see Cynthia, along with someone else. "Guys, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Leaf. She's from Kanto." "Nice to meet you two. Cynthia told me all about you guys." Leaf said with a smile. "She did, huh? But anyway, when did the first time you guys met each other?" Ursula asked. "Yeah, Ursula and I would like to know." Dawn asked.

"It was several weeks ago, a few days after you rejected me, Dawn. When I first saw Leaf in Pallet Town, I felt infatuated to her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. The next thing I did was asking her out for a date and she said yes. Then a week later, we hit it off and it was marvelous." Cynthia replied. "Indeed, it was. Oh, how I love ramming Cynthia's pussy with my own." Leaf said as she slapped Cynthia's ass, despite standing around in public. The two blushed.

"Ok, then. That's all we need to know." Ursula said as she walked away with Dawn. Dawn turned around while walking backwards. "We'll see you two later." Dawn said as she turned back around. Leaf and Cynthia headed to another direction to head home. It looked like the two want to get it on so bad. Ursula looked at Dawn. "Say, Dawn. You want to have sex with me once we get home?" Ursula suggested. "That sounds great, sweetie." Dawn replied as she gave Ursula a kiss on the cheek, making them blush. They continued to head west to get to Twinleaf Town.

The End 


End file.
